The present invention and the problem on which it is based are described in respect of an electric motor arrangement, in particular in respect of an electric motor arrangement with brush elements which are pressed against a commutator of the electric motor arrangement by associated spring elements.
In brush-equipped electric motors, there are different ways of pressing the carbon brush against the commutator to ensure the electrical contact. In most cases, the carbon brush is guided by holders inside a function carrier, such as a brush system, and the necessary contact force is generated by springs. Various types of springs and attachment methods are known. In this respect, the most current solution is to arrange a torsion spring with a leg at a right angle to the brush holder. However, a disadvantage of this solution is that an arbor has to be provided for the spring. This means that the arbor also needs space in the brush system at the side next to the brush holder.
In DE 20 2010 007 213 U1, a brush rocker for a commutator motor is described which comprises at least one carbon brush which is arranged in a brush guide and can be pre-tensioned by a torsion spring in the direction of the end face to be positioned on the commutator. The torsion spring is arranged along a plane extending vertically to the carbon brush.